


Your Reign is Over

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Choking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Name-Calling, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard finally confront one another. She tosses aside the hand of mercy and a fierce battle begins between two people, so closely and tightly woven it's nigh-impossible to tell where love or hate begin.AU where Dedue is dead and the professor isn't in the final battle.F/M relationship. Lots of blood-play, name-calling and hatesex. Anonymous request.Now translated into Chinese!Thank youMikyo!





	Your Reign is Over

“Had I known killing you would be so easy I would have done it myself years ago.”

Edelgard’s hand tucked out from beneath her cloak and she threw out the dagger. It impaled into Dimitri’s chest, piercing through the armour. He didn’t even flinch. A slight reserved groan of pain hissed through his nose and beyond firmly shut lips but other than that, he didn’t flinch. Her lavender eyes watched him, and she could see the grip on Areadbhar twitch just a fraction.

“You always surprised me, El.”

Her eyes widened when a smirk crawled across his lips and he let the heavy crest weapon clatter to the floor. The noise echoed and reverberated painfully in her ears against the high walls and he took a step forward. She flinched.

“Not with your brilliance and tact, no. Nothing so great.” Dimitri stood before her and then sank to his knees and if it weren’t for the smirk on his lips, Edelgard would have thought he was collapsing to his death right in her face. His dirty blonde hair shadowed his features and she couldn’t even begin to read the expression written across his face; had he always looked so… _empty?_ His single eye was hollow and without light, seemingly devoid of any life or semblance of humanity. His upper lip twitched with his smirk and finally, he looked at her.

“No, you surprise me with your sheer _arrogance_ and _ignorance._”

Edelgard gasped inwardly and recoiled with disgust at Dimitri’s words. _How dare he._ She had never been called such things in all her life and the impulse to reach out and twist the dagger embedded in his chest was almost too great to resist. Dimitri’s hand reached out towards her face and she swore she could see the tremble in his gauntleted fingers before he grazed her dirtied cheek.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” she spat at him.

He snickered and continued to reach for her face regardless, ignoring her words and letting his fingers come to rest upon her cheek. For a moment, she thought she saw that same young boy she danced with when she was younger; two bright blue eyes shining back at her admirably, desperately trying to appease her and keep her happy with the softest smile gracing his feminine and boyish features.

But then his fingers wound up her face to her hair and he gripped hard on one of hair’s horn ornaments. She yelped with pain when he tugged hard, wrenching her head painfully to the side.

“Barking orders as if you are some kind of empress. No… that time has passed,” he snarled into her face.

Edelgard’s hand darted to the dagger and she twisted it in Dimitri’s chest. He grunted and his grip on her horn tightened. Both parties stared at one another, waiting for the other break but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Childhood years spent together, they knew just how determined and persistent the other was.

“My time as empress is not yet over. It has only just begun.”

“Truly? Then you are more ignorant than I thought.” Dimitri hissed when Edelgard pushed the hilt even deeper against his armour, the sound of metal scraping against metal vibrating in his ears. He breathed heavily through his nose and wanted to let his eye slide shut to compose himself but did not –_could not_– afford to show a flicker of weakness. Gritting her teeth, Edelgard threw herself forward onto Dimitri and shoved the dagger deeper into his chest. He tumbled from his crouched position on his knees, landing on his back with a heavy crash and he panted painfully, all wind knocked from him.

Edelgard loomed over him, silver hair falling and framing her enraged features. Her eyes almost bulged from her face; lips pulled back into a snarl to flash her white teeth down at Dimitri. He laughed hollowly in her face.

“What? You think you can kill me _now_?”

“You are not in a position to be making such remarks. I suggest you _watch your tongue._”

Dimitri barked a laugh up at Edelgard’s face. Blood bloomed from his wound and pooled in the cut, spilling over the edge of nightshade armour and rolling down the curve of his chest. Edelgard watched it dribble away and bleed across the marble floor, pooling, and she could see her own frenzied expression reflected in it.

“You should have killed me all those years ago at the academy.”

“I did not know it would come to this. I did not know you would be so senseless as to oppose me.”

Spitting and coughing blood, Dimitri let his head rest against the cool marble floor. “We have always been opposed to one another. It was meant to be this way.”

“You believe so?”

“I know so.” Dimitri shut his eye and then let it open again, madness burning in his electrifyingly blue iris. “It was destined to be this way since you murdered my family.”

Edelgard bristled and instead lunged again, throwing a hand into Dimitri’s hair. She yanked it back painfully until she could feel his neck pulling and straining with the effort. _That neck._ So muscled, thick and strong, yet it harboured the one fragile artery she could see easily slice through and end this whole charade, end this game, and end _him_. Once and for all.

“You think I was responsible for _that_? I was nine years old.”

“I would not put it past a demented heretic such as yourself.”

“Watch your _mouth_,” Edelgard snarled again, the dagger burning like a hot knife through butter in Dimitri’s chest. Truthfully, it hurt. Edelgard was not a weak woman despite her stature; her strength was as iron-strong as her will. She would not relent her tight grip on the hilt of the dagger buried in his chest and she twisted it again. He grunted and laughed quietly again, staring at her with one eye with his head tilted back.

“If I did not know any better, I would say you are unable to kill me.”

Edelgard’s lavender eyes narrowed. “I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“Then _do it._”

The pair stared at one another. Time seemed to slow, and the seconds ticked by tortuously. Edelgard wondered if Dimitri would bleed to death but knew if he had managed to escape death for this long, he would not die so quickly. Dimitri waited for Edelgard to rip the dagger from his chest and draw it across his neck but could tell by the shakiness of her eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Checkmate.

“I knew it.”

“Your mouth runs as wild as your bloodlust, I see. Unable to stop,” Edelgard remarked. She leaned down closer to his face, watching as his eye went slightly wider as she lowered her face closer to his, straddling him though there was nothing sexual about their position. She burned with a dominant power she longed to hold over Dimitri, ached to feel and yearned to drown in for years. She stared down at him; his face was pale, blood was spilling from his chest wound around the dagger and she wondered that if she took the knife out, would he actually bleed to death.

“Your mouth too prattles consistently, useless words spewing from putrid lips. Has every word you have ever spoken been a lie?”

She could feel his ghostly laugh wash over her lips. His breath was _cold_. The iciness of it caused an involuntary shiver to run through her and she tightened her grip in his hair. With her body hunched forward, the hilt of the blade was now pressed against Edelgard’s chest and if she put her weight onto it, she could keep it embedded as deeply as possible whilst freeing up her other hand. She withdrew it and wrapped it firmly around Dimitri’s throat, fingers squeezing at the sides steadily, increasingly tight.

“Perhaps I should silence that pretty mouth of yours,” she spat at him.

“Oh? You think my mouth pretty?” Dimitri quirked an eyebrow.

Swallowing hard, Edelgard quickly tightened her hand around Dimitri’s throat and squeezed as hard as she could. She could see the red fabric tightening around her knuckles and fingers as she coiled them like a viper suffocating its prey. Dimitri gasped reflexively and his eye rolled into the back of his head. She could see the whites of his eyes, but they were bloodshot and wild, frenzied and without sleep.

Yes, perhaps this would be the best way to watch him die. The last of his breaths escaping his pale, chapped, bitten lips. She could see from the way that they were parted he had bitten at them relentlessly, re-opening wounds to probably sate his own bloodlust. His mouth twitched and spasmed as he gasped for breath though his body remained still beneath hers; was he _allowing_ her to choke him? Was he giving up so easily?

Holding her chokehold for a few more seconds, Edelgard let go. Dimitri’s body heaved and he lurched from the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Blood sputtered from his lips and dribbled down his chin. When he coughed, his blood splattered across Edelgard’s face and she felt a drop land on her lip. The prince clutched at his own throat impulsively and then dropped his hands back to his sides, staring triumphantly up at Edelgard, mere inches between their faces.

“You cannot kill me. You are _weak._”

Neither of them was sure who moved first but suddenly their lips were crashing against one another’s, hands gripping, tugging, pulling, yanking at one another. Their mouths were equally as greedy, determined to pour their anger fiercely into one another’s open mouths through their hot tongues. Dimitri pried Edelgard’s mouth open first and he plunged his tongue in, scavenging and mapping out her mouth as if knowing its every crevice would provide him with some leverage in the war.

Edelgard huffed strongly as it was less of a kiss and more of a battle of tongues and teeth, clashing and clacking against one another. She had been scowling throughout the kiss until her eyes opened and she met Dimitri’s bright blue gaze, burning with a fiery kind of passion she couldn’t quite place; torn between desire to have her closer and as far away from him as possible. He wanted to devour her, and she could see it in his eye.

Dimitri fisted a hand in front of Edelgard’s dress and tore the collar from her neck, tearing the fabric. She growled with frustration and bit down on Dimitri’s bottom lip, _hard_, so that copper flooded her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, the slide easier now with the blood smearing between their lips. When she drew back, crimson coated his chin and lower lip and she had no doubt she looked the same.

“Dimitri-”

“Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth,” he growled. Edelgard’s lips tightened and her eyes narrowed but she nonetheless dove down to the exposed crook between Dimitri’s shoulder and neck, where his armour did not rise up high enough. She mouthed at the skin, kissing hotly, smearing crimson blood over his pale neck and she admired the way that it looked; would he like it if she cut him up? _Probably_.

“Hmm… I think you prefer my tongue against your skin,” she mused, running the hot, wet muscle through the blood and over his bobbing throat as he swallowed hard, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly at his side.

“Speak once more and I will cut your tongue from your mouth,” he snarled. Edelgard laughed against his throat and bit down hard against Dimitri’s throat, breaking the skin. He gasped aloud and shuddered beneath her. The taste of copper flooded her mouth as blood seeped from the teeth-marks and she only bit down harder, enjoying the pained sounds that came from Dimitri’s lips.

“Empty words, Dimitri,” Edelgard practically sang against his skin. He was still beneath her and he allowed her to attack his neck, biting, marking, sucking and claiming him as her own. She would not lose this personal battle to him. No. Not again.

He growled deep in his throat and his hips keened up into Edelgard’s hand. She kept one firmly planted around his throat and let go of his dirty blonde hair to palm at the front of his slacks where his armour didn’t protect him, one of his most exposed and vulnerable areas.

“You crave this,” she said.

“I do not.”

Edelgard drew back and tilted her head curiously down at Dimitri as she squeezed uncomfortably hard and Dimitri groaned out in pain. “You like the pain.”

“It is all I know.”

“Then I will make sure it hurts.”

Edelgard’s hand deftly danced over Dimitri’s belt and she pulled it loose, however, his heavy armour on his legs prevented her from pulling his slacks down. She lifted herself from his chest and swirled a fingertip of the hilt of the dagger idly.

“If you move, I will cut your throat.” She laughed quietly. “Though, I have no doubt you would enjoy it.”

He shut his single eye as Edelgard shifted down his body and he felt her fingers pull at the clasps of his armour. He came so close to winning, _ so close_; all he had to do was drive Areadbhar through her chest but no, in a moment of uncharacteristic mercy, he extended a hand down to her. He hoped that she would take his hand like she did when they were children and that the bloodshed would cease. 

But it seemed Edelgard was intent on spilling more blood.

_Specifically, his._

Edelgard cast the leg-plates aside with ease and then tugged Dimitri’s tight black slacks down to the middle of his thighs and smirked when she gazed at his cock. It stood upright with a graceful curve to it, head scarlet and twitching.

A red-gloved finger came to press cruelly into the slit at the tip, nail digging in slightly and Dimitri’s hips bucked upwards, but he cried in pain. His body betrayed his voice and he ached to feel her hurt his cock more. He ached to feel her hurt him anywhere.

Edelgard ran her fingers through his weeping chest wound and he hissed as she collected his scorching blood. With a cold stare, she wrapped her bloodied hand around his cock and Dimitri shuddered. _Gods_. He didn’t know his bloodlust was this wild and insatiable; the sight of his cock dripping with blood as Edelgard pumped it steadily in her gloved hand with a hand pressed against his throat made his stomach coil tighter than ever before.

“You are _depraved_. Truly a beast king.”

“Hah… and what of you, _empress_? It is you who touches me with a bloodied hand,” he retorted. Edelgard’s eyes narrowed and she cruelly squeezed around the base of Dimitri’s cock. A choked moan escaped his throat and his brow furrowed deeply and knotted, eyebrows meeting in frustration. Her hand on his throat tightened too and his eye rolled back once more.

“This look suits you… my hand on your cock and your throat,” Edelgard said quietly. The word ‘cock’ tumbling from her bloodied lips made Dimitri’s head spin and he breathed raggedly through his chapped lips but found all breath escaping him as Edelgard’s fingers pressed into the exposed bitemark at the side of his neck. “Beneath me like this… perhaps it was always where you were meant to be.”

Dimitri groaned loudly with relief when Edelgard let go of his throat and pumped his cock enthusiastically and quickly. The blood had almost dried by now and the slide was no longer as slick and pleasant as it had been and instead it was a sticky drag, almost painful. But he liked it. It kept the voices at bay, the burn of her hand pulling painfully at his throbbing dick.

“_El_,” he gasped out.

“It has been some time since you called me that… I like how it sounds.”

“You tell me to be quiet, you tell me to speak more… full of contradictions. Tell me what you want.”

Edelgard hummed and then gave a gentle squeeze of Dimitri’s cock. Long had she craved this. _Finally_. “I want you.”

Dimitri laughed hollowly and let his head lean back against the cold marble and he stared at the domed ceiling. It was intricately detailed but falling to ruin, holes blasted through with the ferocity of war. He spoke to the heavens. “Want me? I am here. I am _yours_.”

She wasn’t sure if he comprehended the depth of his words when he spoke. Did he mean he was allowing her to kill him or to _take_ him? Either way, she was not going to question him further. Edelgard let go of Dimitri’s throat and he was somewhat disappointed when he found he could breathe fully but immediately tensed and jerked when Edelgard’s hand cupped his balls. For a brief moment, her touch was gentle and then she delivered a hard slap and he moaned so loudly that it was practically a scream, voice cracking and breaking.

“Let me hear you again.”

Edelgard’s hand came against his balls again, firmer this time and he could feel every single individual digit make contact with his sensitive balls. Dimitri shrieked and even though tears pricked in his eyes, they did not spill yet. He was gasping, his entire body shuddering against the tile so that the slightest vibration of his armour’s metal on cold marble echoed through the room. Edelgard huffed a breath and smirked.

“To think that you could endure a knife to the chest without so much as a flicker of emotion but… when I touch you here,” her hand tightened around his cock and she slipped her fingers lower, under his balls and to his perineum. “You turn into a sobbing mess.”

“Don’t-”

“_Quiet_.” Dimitri’s mouth fell shut but he could feel his stomach churning with a mixture of arousal and fear. He had never been touched there before: he had not even tried it himself. Edelgard’s fingers slid between the tight curve of Dimitri’s crack until she could find his hole. With her cold lavender gaze fixed firmly on Dimitri’s red and sweaty face, she brushed over his hole. He tensed and tried to tighten his thighs but Edelgard slapped at his balls again.

“Legs open,” she commanded. He groaned weakly and shakily pushed his legs as far apart as his slacks still wrapped around his thighs would allow him. Edelgard enjoyed this side of him; when they were younger, she bossed him around and he always followed her instructions and it appeared that nothing had changed between them in all those years. He was as obedient as ever and despite the grumbles and groans tumbling past his legs, he still did as he was told. Gazing down at his flushed face, Edelgard enjoyed the way his face flickered between discomfort, embarrassment and desire when she brushed her fingers against his hole again.

“I wonder… how many times have you touched yourself here, Dimitri?” she asked. Her middle finger brushed against the hole and she slid it in, dry, to the first knuckle. Dimitri froze. _Gods_. He had never known discomfort like this; it wasn’t painful, not yet, but it was the most uncomfortable thing he had experienced. There was an undeniable burn where her finger breached him, but her digit wasn’t thick enough to actually hurt.

“N-Never… I have never…”

“Don’t _lie_,” she spat. Edelgard shoved her finger in deeper, to the next knuckle and Dimitri’s body arched off the floor painfully. It looked back-breaking, the angle he was shoving himself at as he tried to writhe away from her intrusive finger, but he couldn’t move far. She wrapped her hand around his cock and held him there by his dick so that when he tried to writhe away, her hand yanked painfully.

The burn of it hurt so bad, but it also hurt so good. He would never admit it aloud, not to her, no, but he craved more of this pain; it was different to cuts and wounds, it was a more intense and fiery kind of pain that he could course through his entire body. He felt _alive_.

The blood around his cock had congealed and clotted, going sticky so that her hand didn’t so much as move up and down any longer but just dragged his foreskin. The skin pulled taught at his balls and he hissed every time she pulled hard on the upstroke, trying to ignore her salacious smirk.

“I wonder… if that foolish vassal of yours, that man of Duscur, if he touched you like this?”

Dimitri snapped. His dead companion’s name tumbling from the vile woman’s lips made him lose all sense of control. He threw himself forward and at Edelgard, hands reaching for her throat and her eyes bulged from her head when she saw the animalistic fire in his eye. His teeth were bared, lips curled back to reveal his teeth and he leapt on top of her, pinning her to the ground, hands around her throat.

She wheezed desperately and her legs kicked out. She brought her knees up to try and throw him off her, but it was of no use. He was too far gone in own rage. His hands squeezed around her throat, choking all the air from her. If he squeezed any tighter, he would snap her neck and judging by the blaze in his eyes, she thought he might. His breath was heavy in her face, panting, and she revolted; it smelled disgusting, stale and like rusted copper.

“You fucking _vile woman_,” Dimitri fumed. “His name shall never fall from your lips again.”

Edelgard wanted to retort, wanted so badly to push Dimitri as far as she could – would he actually kill her? Something in her made her want to dip her toes into that dangerous pool.

She wheezed pathetically instead and her eyes fluttered as her head began to spin. Clouding over with black, she began to lose consciousness when Dimitri’s grip relaxed.

“You putrid _bitch_,” he spat. Dimitri gripped Edelgard’s jaw in his hand and squeezed so that her lips pouted outwards and his fingers bruised into her face. “You _murdered_ him. You dare speak his name after what you did to him – did to _me_? You took all that I had… I ought to snap your feeble neck right here and end your life.”

Her eyes were heavy, and she could barely make out Dimitri’s enraged features through her lashes, everything fuzzy. He crashed his lips into her so hard this time that her teeth cut through the back of her top lip. She half-moaned into the kiss, still weak and dizzy from his suffocating hold and she savoured the taste of iron dancing over her taste buds. The kiss was bruising and brutal, his tongue invading her mouth and licking against her teeth. He moaned into the kiss and she could feel him swallow her saliva and blood. When he drew back, a bloodied strand of saliva broke between their lips and he rubbed it into her chin.

“Murdered?” Edelgard managed a laugh through Dimitri’s grip on her jaw. “_You_ sent him to his death.”

“You callous, evil, vicious woman.” Dimitri drew back a fist and smashed it into Edelgard’s jaw. Pain bloomed and sparked like an explosive fire through her entire mouth and face and she cried out in pain. She could taste blood, the satisfying agony of iron and salt flooding her mouth. She could still move her jaw, thankfully, he hadn’t broken it, and all of her teeth seemed to be intact.

He was holding himself back.

“I cannot kill you… and it seems you cannot kill me,” Edelgard garbled, smirking, mouth dripping with blood. It seeped between the cracks of her pearly teeth and a shaky laugh escaped her lips. Dimitri stared down at her, eyes wide, feral, unchained and ready to tear the Adrestian Empress limb from limb. But he found that he couldn’t.

Instead of replying, his brain having gone red with anger, Dimitri instead ripped the hem of Edelgard’s dress upwards. He threw her face back down to the ground and it collided with the marble hard. Dizzier than ever, Edelgard did nothing more than lay limp, eyes swimming and head throbbing, pulse pounding in her temples. She was vaguely aware of Dimitri’s shadow looming over her, his fingers coming to skim up her thighs gently.

Then he gripped her navy stockings and tugged on them, tearing through them as if they were nothing. She felt cold air wash over her thighs but found herself unable to do anything to stop it. Her arms were weak, shaking and she couldn’t find a grip on the smooth floor. She could just about make out the glint of the silver of the dagger still embedded in Dimitri’s chest.

Shakily, she reached up for it. He caught her wrist like a fly in the air and slammed it to the ground, almost crushing her wrist. 

“Maybe I cannot kill you… for whatever reason… but I will _break you_. I will shatter you into so many pieces you cannot even begin to put yourself together again. I will _destroy_ you.”

Edelgard breathed out a quiet _‘yes’_ and Dimitri tore through her underclothes easily, the white cotton coming away like nothing. He brought his fingers to her slit and even through the fabric of his gloves he could feel how sopping wet she was. He laughed and shook his head.

“How utterly depraved. This entire time, you were like this.”

“You do not have much room to speak,” she retorted. Edelgard could feel the blood welling in her mouth from the numerous cuts and she collected it at the back of her throat and against her tongue. In a bold move, she spat it at Dimitri’s face.

He froze. His eye was wide, and he blinked once, twice, thrice, before bringing one hand to his cheek. He touched it and then smeared the sticky saliva between his fingertips. Dimitri looked back at the woman pinned beneath him and a sadistic grin twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“Truly? This is the way you choose to be.” In a flash of lightning, he thrust two fingers into her mouth, his middle-finger and ring-finger, until they brushed back of her throat. He pushed down on her tongue, _hard_, and Edelgard retched around the digits. “_Stupid bitch._”

Dimitri pumped his gauntleted fingers into her mouth so that they forced against the soft palate at the back of her throat repeatedly. She retched and gagged around them, throat closing up as she tasted the bitter acid rising in her throat.

“This is not a war you can win. I will tear you apart so easily, that once I am finished, the pieces will never fit back together ever again. You need me. You _crave_ me.”

Edelgard’s eyes fluttered into the back of her head at his words. Gods, he was right; she needed him. His teeth embedded in her skin, his fingers bruising her throat, his hands tearing out her hair, and his cock… she was aching for it. The heat pooling between her legs was growing and she wanted him to touch her again but the fingers forcing themselves down her throat were also bringing her too great a pleasure.

He retracted his sticky digits, thick with a retched saliva and mixed with blood and he sneered with disgust. Dimitri shifted on his knees and spread Edelgard’s legs as wide as possible and gazed down at her pussy. It was the cleanest part of her; her pathetic excuse for armour -nothing more than a dress, really- was coated with grime and blood, her face was stained with blood and tears, but her pussy was pale and pink and slick with arousal.

He almost wanted to lean down and taste her, but he caught himself. Instead he revolted.

“Since you are so fond of _spitting_,” he said. He drew saliva into his mouth and with his hands planted on either thigh, he spat against Edelgard’s pussy. She gasped when she felt his hot spit land against her folds; it was disgusting, but it made her burn with desire.

“_More_,” she breathed. Dimitri snickered and spat against her leaking pussy again and Edelgard _whimpered_. In all his years of knowing her, he had never heard a more pathetic and deplorable noise escape her lips. When he brought his dilated eye up to her face he relished in her expression. Her jaw was smattered with purple bruises and blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and down her cheek. Her eyes were bloodshot from being choked so violently and a crimson flushed stained her face.

She looked so submissive, like prey.

“Do you still stand defiant, Edelgard? Are you still the proud Empress you claim to be?” Dimitri sneered down at her as he ran his icy gauntlets over his cock, using the thick bloodied saliva he drew from Edelgard’s mouth to lube himself up. He knew the push would be dry, but he preferred it that way; the pain would serve to remind him he was alive. He leaned down over her and Edelgard was delirious with want.

She yanked on Dimitri’s hair and pulled him down to her, but he did not let their lips touch. She trembled and he saw the quiver in her bloodied lower lip.

“_Pathetic_,” he whispered. He leaned back and with a quick and forceful throw, he flipped her over so that she was face first against the floor. Instinctively she brought herself up to her knees but glanced over her shoulder up at Dimitri. Her hair clung to her face and stuck in the matted blood and tears tracking from her eyes and lips.

“So, this is how you begin your reign as king of Faerghus?” Edelgard murmured. The words reached his ears and Dimitri laughed, empty but hearty. With a firm grip on the dagger still embedded in his chest and a soft grunt, he tugged it out. The blood on the surface of his wound had mostly congealed and was thick and clotted black against his onyx armour so that only a trickle dribbled down the surface of the chest plate. He held the dagger between the fingers of his right hand and admired the hilt of it for a moment.

“No: this is how your reign, as Empress, _ends_.” Twirling the dagger between his fingers, Dimitri sliced through the rest of Edelgard’s navy leggings, from pussy to crack, the silver tip of the blade skimming between her sopping folds and ghosting over her ass. She shuddered violently; the dance with death and the threat of the blade pricking her skin to draw blood made her shiver.

Balancing the blade between his fingers and taking a hold of his cock at the same time, Dimitri guided the tip towards Edelgard’s entrance. She impulsively tensed but he pushed in regardless, ignoring her body’s revulsion at the breach. With the head nestled snugly between her folds, Dimitri held firmly onto Edelgard’s hips with both hands and she could feel the sharp metal of the dagger digging into her where the flat side of the blade pressed into her side.

Edelgard said nothing and only hissed through her gritted teeth when Dimitri shoved into her. A cruel smirk wormed its way across his lips.

“How does it feel, El? As good as you had hoped?”

She sneered at him from beneath, casting a repulsed look up at him. “I never… _never_ wanted this.”

“Oh?” Dimitri twirled the dagger in his fingers again and traced the blade along the side of her dress, up the right side of her body. It slipped through the stitching and tore some of the threads, pale skin peeking through the tears and the edge of the dagger tore through the tight fabric around her breasts. He sank the blade in just a little deeper until it sliced cleanly through the top layer of her skin.

Pinpricks of blood dribbled along the underside of her breast and Edelgard’s breathing hitched. _Gods_, the prickling sensation that spread through her body when she felt that blade cut through her made her pussy tighten impulsively.

“You never wanted this… and yet, you are tightening up around me. Does it arouse you, El? To be cut up like this? Is this what you always wanted?” Dimitri brought the knife to his mouth and let his tongue run over the cold metal. Edelgard watched him and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips; his bright red tongue collecting her blood on his tongue and swallowing it down… he truly was an animal, a beast.

“No…”

“You always wanted to be at the end of my blade.” Dimitri drew back and pushed his hips into Edelgard and she yelped unexpectedly. He was bigger than she anticipated and yes, it hurt, and she burned with the stretch, but it felt so good and it fulfilled an ache in her she did not know she had. Something in the pit of her stomach coiled tighter but something even deeper within -perhaps even her soul if she were to believe it- ached for more.

“You always wanted to have me destroy you… didn’t you?” Dimitri’s hips began to piston in and out, holding onto her hips with both of his heavy hands, sinking into her skin and if it weren’t for him pulling her upwards, Edelgard would have collapsed against the cold floor. “You have always wanted me to mark you, make you bleed, make you _cry_ and _scream_… you were always meant to be beneath me.”

Edelgard couldn’t back the moan that tore through her abused throat when he spoke. Yes, _yes, yes. He was right._

“D-Dim-”

“Tell me. Admit it.” His pace was unforgiving, brutal and uncoordinated, slamming into her with the ferocity of an animal. He had no care for her, intent on only seeking his own selfish pleasure and causing her as much pain as possible. “Let me hear how deplorable the Empress of Adrestia truly is.”

“A-Ah! You… are n-nothing more than the b-beast… they claim you to b-be! _Hah!_” Edelgard tried to bite back the noises tumbling from her lips but Dimitri’s relentless thrusting elicited gasps, whimpers, mewls and moans like a nonsensical stream of music that echoed through the domed arena. Their battle of blood and lust reverberated in their ears, the sound of panting and skin aggressively meeting skin.

“And yet, you crave it. Your mouth continues to spew lies… as you always have… but at least your body is forthcoming,” Dimitri said. One of his hands wound its way down her body and tightly squeezed the sliced-up breast, feeling droplets dribble between his fingers when they slid against one another and the smell of copper flared his nostrils.

“I… I… c-cannot…” 

“Already? How pathetic.” Shifting on his knees slightly, Dimitri angled his hips in a more upwards motion and cast the dagger aside so that it clattered noisily against the floor. Releasing her bloody breast, Dimitri surged forward and grasped onto the horns of Edelgard’s headdress. He laughed with a sadistic kind of mirth. “How ironic; the very crown that rules is the crown that brings your surrender.”

“I… I will n-not… c-cannot…” Edelgard choked on blood and saliva and it dribbled down her chair, her head forced backwards with Dimitri’s grip on her crown. The powerful grasp on her horns wrenched her head back so far that she was sure that if he gave another sharp tug, her neck would snap. And it was the thrill of that threat that made her edge closer and closer.

“You look good like this… you should cry more often,” he snarled. Dimitri’s blue eye was ablaze, and his hips were rough and his movements uncoordinated. His cock was beginning to throb and it had been so long since Dimitri had felt a release like this approaching. It felt aeons better than cutting through enemies and millennia better than seeing the life drain from their faces. Dimitri met Edelgard’s bloodshot lavender eyes and even upside-down, he could see her desperation.

“You… took everything from me,” he spat at her. “My family, my homeland… my best friend, my professor… I killed to survive and soon, it became more than survival… it was _fun_.” Something in Dimitri changed and though he was still fuelled by his rage, grief began to crack through his voice. “I ate rats. _Rats_. For _five_ years. I became no better than them; just vermin.”

He laughed darkly and snapped his hips up and leaned down over her so that his face was close to hers and his eye trembled with frenzy. “But if I am vermin… then what does that make _you, El_?”

Edelgard crumbled. With a tiny whimper, barely audible, she came. Her pussy convulsed around Dimitri’s cock and her throat burned with the silent cry that erupted from her. Her body ignited and burned, fire blazing and coursing through her veins as Dimitri continued to fuck her through her orgasm, causing her body to quiver but she could not tear her gaze away from that single sapphire eye that pierced her deeper than anything else before.

He grit his teeth and let go of one of her horns and instead wound a hand around her throat. His eye was trembling, wavering with grief and she could feel every ounce of his anguish pumping into her with every haphazard thrust. “El… _o-oh, El_… hah…”

“D-Dimitri… I’m sorry…”

The prince snarled and his eye widened. Sorry? _Sorry? Now? After all this time? After all these years? After all she had done._ No. Such a thing was ludicrous.

Tears spilt down Edelgard’s cheeks and finally, her aching eyes slid shut and she sighed with relief. Her pussy was quivering, still being abused through her orgasm but she felt that she deserved it; yes, she did. Every ounce of pain that Dimitri gave her, she deserved it all.

His fingers tightened around her throat and with a final thrust, Dimitri hunched over her and roared. His hips stilled against hers and his forehead leaned down so that it touched hers. She could see his eye was wrenched shut at long last and could feel his fingers squeezing tighter and tighter around her throat. She mewled brokenly again.

“I’m so sorry…”

He hissed at her as his cock pumped her full of his seed, stale and swimming with hate. He wanted to fill her with every feeling he held for her; hate, disgust, contempt and _longing_. Dimitri had longed for Edelgard since they were children, to be her friend and then that turned into something more. But as the shadow of war loomed over them, his lustful desire for her body against his soon warped into a crueller want; the desire to cut her up, mark her and hurt her as much as he could.

And he had finally achieved that, defiling her in the most hateful way he could fathom.

Edelgard’s eyes felt heavy and her head lolled against her shoulder as Dimitri’s fingers did not relent in their grip. He held tight through his orgasm as his balls tightened and rope after rope of white-hot cum emptied inside her body.

Finally, he let go of her horn and her throat and she fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. For a moment, Dimitri was petrified he had actually killed her.

But the flutter of her wet lashes relieved that tension in him.

“Why?” Dimitri remained sheathed inside of Edelgard’s body even as her knees slid out from beneath her and he sank with her. “Why can’t I kill you?”

Edelgard couldn’t even give an answer, barely aware of Dimitri sliding his spent cock out from her. He gazed at her body; ruined and defiled by his savagery. His cum leaked from her puffy pussy, dribbling onto the floor and mixing with the blood. Perhaps he would never be able to kill her; he wanted to hurt her all over again, make her cry and bleed for as long as he possibly could but the thought of her dying? No… he could not stomach the thought.

“You… cold-hearted bitch… finally,” Dimitri tilted his head back, mad and deranged, and barked a single laugh. “I may not have taken your head, but I believe I have claimed a far superior prize.”


End file.
